guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dominating Minds
Dominating Minds We're a new ambitious guild on our way to rule Dofus on Aermyne! We're a friendly and nice guild and if you want to be part of the conquest we're happy to accept any English speaking players. At the moment we have various nationalities playing, so don't hesitate to ask for an invitation no matter which continent you come from! We're friendly, and we have dedicated guildies! If you would like to be part of our tight-knit group, we're happy to accept any English-speaking players! Our average guild level is 50, with 53 total members. Requirements We're only accepting level 30+ players at the moment. You must speak English and preferably be active. NOTE: Minimum may change soon, and please be aware of updates. --Propero-Captured At the moment we have no assigned alignment. The leader belongs to the Brakmarian alignment, and aligned guildmates are almost 50-50 Bontarian/Brakmarian. Rules Within the Guild *Be active. *Be nice. *If you decide to leave the guild, please provide a reason. *If you know you're not going to be playing for a long time, let someone in charge know so you won't get kicked out. *If there's more than 1 free perceptor, you're free to place them anywhere you like. Promoting the guild is always a good idea. However, don't place the last perceptor without asking whether someone else was already planning on placing it somewhere else. *You're allowed to collect loot from perceptors you have personally placed. Don't collect the loot if someone else placed the perc. *If a perc gets attacked and you are free you should join the fight no matter who placed it. *If you encounter bullying, harassment, bad language or otherwise disturbing behaviour from your guildmates, immediately notify a guild officer. Appropriate measures will then take place. *If by some chance you get a guild member as a PvP target, ask before trying to kill them. Be nice, and respectful of their decisions. *All in all, don't be stupid, and enjoy yourself! Who's in charge If you want to join the guild, these are the people you should try to reach (also known as guild officers): Recruiting officer *Propero-Captured lvl 92 *Chiwo lvl 103 Leader *Pilkehdi lvl 80 Second in Command *Ashwin lvl 67 *Krizalid lvl 118 Muse (guild officers' alt characters) *Tilkku lvl 33 *Isperia lvl 60 *Pro-Captured lvl 45 Ranks All available ranks are not in use and there should be a very special reason why to use other ranks than what's listed here. Donating experience to the guild will benefit you and everybody else in the guild: you will get more rights and the guild's power will increase. NOTE: Ranks have recently been updated. Old guildies won't lose any rights already earned (except for inviting new members), but ranks will change to correspond the ones displayed here. After 20 days of inactivity, you will be labeled as a 'Deserter', After 1 month of inactivity, you will be force-removed from the guild. The ones marked with an asterisque : - Rank not directly connected to the amount of exp donated, or - The rights will be considered case by case Professions You can contact these players for free (or reduced cost) services within the field of their profession. Please only list your profession if it's above level 50! Also, if there are more than 3 professions in a certain category, please remove the one with the lower level. Any number of level 100 crafters may be listed. Thanks for your cooperation! | |- ! scope="row"| Crafting | | |- ! scope="row"| Carver | | |- ! scope="row"| Smith | | |} History 28/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 20. '''27/9/2010 '''Half a million donated! Thank you and keep up the good work! '''25/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 19. '''Propero's competition starts! Check out the rules and take part! Winners will be rewarded! 23/9/2010 '''Chiwo promoted to Recruiting Officer. '''21/9/2010 '''Guild discussion page updated. Check out the House/Paddock rights info page as well (Discussion Page). '''20/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 18. Rules revised. Ranks renewed. House fund started. '''18/9/2010 '''Guild now has 50 members! '''15/9/2010 '''Krizalid promoted to Second in Command. '''14/9/2010 Guild reaches level 17. 6/9/2010 '''Guild reaches level 16. '''6/9/2010 '''Propero-Captured promoted to Recruiting Officer. '''31/8/2010 Guild reaches level 15. 20/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 14. '''20/8/2010 '''Ashwin promoted to Second in Command. '''19/8/2010 '''Rules updated, check out the house fund info too. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 13. '''9/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 12. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 11. '''2/8/2010 '''Guild reaches level 10. '''19/7/2010 '''Recruiting Officer added as a rank. '''17/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 9. '''16/7/2010 '''Guild reaches level 8. '''15/7/2010 '''Professions added. '''13/7/2010 '''Rank table created. '''10/7/2010 The Dominating Minds guild page is created! Upcoming events and notes Announcements on upcoming events, such as drop or exp hunts or information about absences etc. Crines announces: The PvP Event Contest will begin on October 5. Sign ups end on October 4. This event is about PvP; when the event starts ill put people in groups of 4. Its a 1 VS 1 PvP Everybody can join: mains, alts, as long as they are in the guild. Every day I'll show here on this site who has to fight who. Every day everybody fights one opponent. You have the whole day to find your opponent and go fight each other. You fight each other 3 times, not two, so the scores can be 3-0, 2-1 and so on. When your done, tell me the result and I'll post it here. If you fail to get on that day, you automaticaly lose. If both sides were on but not at the same time, you can fight each other on the next day. The numbers 1 and 2 winners of each group will go through to the knockout rounds of the winner knockout round. The numbers 3 and 4 "not-winners" of each group will go through to the knockout rounds of the losers knockout round. Be sure to root for your guildmates! Also, the map EVERYBODY plays on is -1,0, to let it be fair. The prices are: Of the winners knockout round First place: 50kk Second place: 25kk Third place: 12.5kk Of the losers knockout round: First place: 25kk Second place: 12.5kk Third place: 6.25kk Remember, this event is for FUN, so just sign up, even if you're only lvl 30 or 40! Show your guild mates just how strong you are! You can still win the losers knockout round! Have fun! Just put your name right here to sign-up: *Crines *Lt-Blue *Watch-mestealyourap *Propero-Captured *Chiwo *Hovsa *Tatsumaru-akechi *Wilii *Wrath akechi *David-dimi *Rosylana *Pilkehdi *Tilkku Propero-Captured announces: Contest will begin on September 25, 2010. 00:00 Dofus time. Contest ends on October 5, 2010. 00:00 Dofus time. Only guildies in the guild before Sept. 25 will be considered for the contest prizes. Contest will consist of activity and guild exp to donation. Rules: 1. Alternate characters are allowed, but alternate accounts ARE NOT. If you are using an alternate account, you will be immediately disqualified. 2. Guild Officers will not be eligible (Pilkehdi, Krizalid, Ashwin, Propero-Captured, Chiwo, and future officers) 3. Guild Officers will manage your points. 4. There will only be 3 winners, with 2 consolation prizes. Here's how it'll go. Can be a bit confusing. Every time you are logged on when a guild officer is, he will take note of you. This point is only given every 30 minutes. A person can only get 1 point/day from each officer Whenever I see the guild officers on, they will tell me the total number of points for each person. Also, if you have 2 characters in the guild, the exp donated to guild and points accumulated will be added together, and put under your main character's name. But that's not all! Your exp donated to guild will also be taken into account! Every 10,000 exp you donate, you will get a 10% increase in your points. Now this is pretty confusing, so check out the formula. This is the end formula to calculate your number of points: P = %guildxpcalculation% * points*2 For example, let's say Jimmy has donated 60,000 exp to guild, and has 41 points under his belt. This would mean he has a 100% increase to 82 points, which is 164 points. 1st place prize: Total points * 300kamas, and an Amulet of Luck 2nd place prize: Total points * 300kamas 3rd place prize: Total points * 200kamas In the lead: Forest Elf - 10 points, with about 267,000 exp donated. Coming in a 'close' second, Kekkonen - 5 points, with about 21,000 exp donated. Third place - Acanthas - 8 points, with just over 11,000 exp donated. NOTE: '''I'd like to add that to make this competition interactive, and not just like "let's see who's online... making a note of it... done", we want the participants to actively participate. In other words when you think you deserve another point, let an officer know it! Don't expect points to be given to you if you don't say anything. Pilkehdi 12:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) '''Pilkehdi announces: ***UPDATED*** House Fund We are starting a house fund. Here's what there is to know about it: *Donation is obligatory to some extent. You're obliged to donate kamas according to your level - low levels donate less than high levels. You must multiply your level by the according multiplier displayed here to calculate the size of your donation. In addition you may make a voluntary donation of any size. See the table below to find out how much you have to donate: *Your alt chars don't have to donate, only one donation per account is obligatory. You donate according to the highest level character you have in the guild. *Pilkehdi will create an alt char to take donations. Don't give your money to anyone else if you want to be 100% sure it goes to the right place! The character is called Lady-Purse and has the rank "Treasurer". We'll keep track of donations on the guild page here on Guildopedia. *Donating a considerable amount of kamas will most likely grant special rights when it comes to house safes (in addition to donating you must be trustworthy in the eyes of the guild officers). * We'll be getting a house first and a paddock when we have enough funds. *After collecting the necessary funds there will be a poll about the house location. Start looking! If you have any questions about the fund or suggestions for the house location, post it on the discussions (on top of the page on the right) or talk to one of the guild officers. If you don't have enough kamas right now, don't worry. We'll be collecting the funds for a while. You have time to increase your assets. IF we somehow manage to collect too much money (like that's possible), we'll use it to benefit the guildies, like having a lottery. Donations